Confessions
by Three Funky Sisters
Summary: "Can I tell you something? Something that could change the way you look at me for the rest of our lives?" Confessions to our favourite characters from younger siblings.
1. Will and Lucy

**Confessions: Will and Lucy**

William Solace, son of Apollo, was sitting on his bunk, reading a book. Or at least attempting to read a book- with his dyslexia, the words all looked like alphabet soup- but it was a collection of poems by his favourite poet, and it was a peaceful afternoon in his cabin, so he naturally struggled through it. Besides, it wasn't like he could just go for a stroll through Camp Half Blood or join his siblings in arts-and-crafts with his broken leg. The break was so bad that even ambrosia would take a few days to heal it.

The blond boy shook his head in annoyance. That was the last time he was ever going to let his girlfriend take him to meet her family ever again. Will focused on his book again, and barely noticed the door to Cabin 7 creak open.

Will glanced up as a blonde head poked inside the door and looked around, as if checking to see if the coast was clear. Whatever the girl was looking for, she obviously didn't because the door swung open a little further as she slipped noiselessly inside. The girl shuffled over to her bunk, and after flipping off the lid of her trunk, she began to dig through the contents.

Finally, Will's curiosity got to the better of him. "What are looking for, Lucy-goose?" He asked his younger sister.

Lucille Leach jumped up in surprise and spun around to where her half brother was sprawled across his bunk. She gave a little squeak and her bright blue eyes widened in fear as she realised who exactly had just caught her.

"Oh h-hey, W-will," Lucy stuttered. She never was aware of the stuttering, but Will always noticed how she stumbled over her words when she was nervous. "What a-are you d-d-d-doing h-here?"

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Will responded in a teasing tone as he placed a bookmark in between the pages. "So why aren't you creating some sort of masterpiece in arts-and-crafts?"

The tips of Lucy's ears turned red as she defensively spluttered, "Why a-aren't y-y-you in ar-r-ts and c-crafts?"

Will's eyes trailed down to the large cast that went up to knee and then back to the daughter of Apollo, arching one of his angular eyebrows. Her eyes slid from the plaster on his leg to the floor in heart beat. Lucy avoided her brother's gaze and shuffled her feet.

"Any more questions for me?" Will asked sarcastically, propping his head up with his hand. When Lucy shook her head, the boy sighed. "What are you doing here, Lucy?"

The younger blonde fiddled with her fingers and mumbled under her breath something that sounded like "you wouldn't understand".

"What won't I understand?" Will questioned, feeling slightly impatient. If it was one thing that bothered him most about people, it was when they mumbled.

Lucy groaned and, much to Will's surprise, threw herself onto his bunk, covering her brother's face with her long, curly hair. Lucy burrowed her face into Will's chest. The boy was startled by her sudden behaviour, but nevertheless, wrapped his arms around his little sister's shoulders.

"What's wrong, Lucy-goose?" Will asked as he stroked his sister's hair.

After a moment, Lucy picked her head up and looked into Will's confused blue eyes, much like her own.

"Will, can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, you know that, Lucille."

Lucy fiddled with her fingers again. "What if I have something really big, like huge? Something that could change the way you look at me for the rest of our lives? Would you still love me?"

Confusion raced through William as he regarded the younger daughter of Apollo. "I'm your brother, Lucille. I'll love you now matter what."

Lucille dropped Will's hand and buried her face in his chest once more. "It's really bad though." She whispered, voice shaking as tears began to soak Will's orange t-shirt.

"I'm sure whatever it is can't be-" panic flooded Will's body as he registered what his little sister could be trying to tell him. "Lucy, are you pregnant? If it's that son of Demeter, I swear I'll-" The son of the sun god reached for the crutches that were positioned next to his bunk. Screw bed rest, Chiron. He was going to pulverise that little snot.

"No, Will!" Lucy yelped as she pushed Will down and knocked his crutches to the ground. "Patrick didn't do anything!"

"So your boyfriend didn't father the baby? And Lucy, I thought I told you that you should wait until you're married!"

"I know, Will! But-"

"Do you know how dangerous this is? That kid could be a demigod, or worse! Did you even think about using protection?"

"No, because-"

"You could have a STD! What were you thinking, Lucille?"

"WILLIAM SOLACE, I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Lucy screamed in frustration at her elder brother. "Would you just chill for a second and let me get a few words in?"

Will huffed in annoyance which his sister took as an agreement.

"I wasn't going to say something completely different... I... well, I..." Lucy trailed off and looked across their father's cabin.

"You what, Lucille?"

Lucy cleared her throat.

"Well I came here because I was skipping arts-and-crafts."

"Surprisingly enough, I gathered that for myself." Will retorted as he glared at a spot somewhere over his sister's head. "Now do you care to explain why exactly you skived off an activity?"

"I ditched because I-" Lucy fell silent and looked down at the blue blanket on her brother's bed.

Will pushed a strand of his sister's golden locks behind her ear and tilted her chin upwards so that she was forced to look at him. "Tell me, Lucy."

"I ditched because I hate art!" Lucy yelled in a rush. She saw her brother's eye widen, but she didn't stop there. "I hate everything about art; painting, drawing, sculpting, stuffy art galleries, everything! It's so boring!"

Will watched the young blonde pant as she finished her tirade.

"Please something, Will."

There was a beat of silence before, "I don't know what to say."

"That you don't hate me. That you aren't ashamed to have me as a sister. Anything, Will."

Will grabbed his half sister by the shoulders and looked her straight in her eyes, which reminded him of their father's eyes. "I don't hate you. So you don't like art, Lucille, big deal." Even though it kind of was a big deal, Will tried not to let his sister notice. A child of Apollo not liking art? What was wrong with the world today? Will shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Can you please not tell anybody? Not even, your girlfriend."

Will nodded, "Your secret is safe with me."

Lucy gave her brother a wide grin. "Thank you so much, Will! You're the best!" She squeezed her brother into a tight hug and then hopped off his bunk.

"What are brothers for?" He replied weakly.

Whether or not Lucille noticed Will's strange behaviour, she grinned and then dashed out of the cabin, as if she was a hundred pounds lighter.

William watched her go. "Believe me," he muttered to himself. "I wouldn't dream of telling anybody." He could only imagine the jokes that would come about if this got around camp. Will groaned and flopped back down onto his mattress. "Well there goes my peaceful day of reading poetry."

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure if this has been done before, and I know that I haven't read one of these. I've had this idea for a while. Review and tell me if I should continue with this, and any suggestions for characters you want me to do. Catch you later -Kris)**


	2. Piper and Lizzie

Confessions: Piper and Lizzie

The Daughter of Aphrodite was NOT having a good day. Not only did Piper have Drew glaring at her and making snide remarks about her weight, but she was just _sure_ that some annoying kid of Hermes had stolen her backpack. Despite that her day being an overall crummy one, it was rather lovely out. It was just an average day at Camp Half-Blood if you thought about it. Clarisse was shoving some poor new kid's head in the toilet, Annabeth Chase was arguing rather loudly with Percy Jackson over something stupid and-

"WILLIAM SOLACE, I'M NOT PREGNANT!" A shout sounded from the Apollo cabin.

Yeah, it was a pretty normal day at camp.

That still didn't make Piper feel any better.

Piper sighed and made her way over to the Hermes cabin. She was pretty sure that the children of the thief god were currently at the rock wall, so their cabin would be nice and empty for Piper to search without being interrupted. She pushed open the door without a second thought about being caught.

Or _catching _somebody.

Elizabeth McCormick, or Lizzie as she preferred, jumped in surprise as the door of the Hermes cabin burst open to reveal her half sister/cabin counsellor, Piper. When Lizzie realised that she looked suspicious as she stood in front of an open trunk, she did the first reasonable thing that came to her mind. Drop what she was holding and get the Hades out of there.

"Not so fast!" Piper yelled as she snapped out of her initial shock. One thing most people didn't realise about Piper was that she was good at tackling people. She lunged for her redheaded sister and yanked her to the ground.

Lizzie made a _whoosh _sound as the air was knocked out of her lungs. When her vision cleared, she could see Piper's very annoyed face inches above her own.

"H-h-h-ey, Piper," Lizzie wheezed as she attempted to regain her breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I think a better question would be: Why are _you_ here?" Piper replied as she helped her sister to her feet.

"It actually isn't. We both know that we shouldn't be here." Lizzie stated nonchalantly as she strolled towards the door. "So, yeah. I'll see you at dinner, Pi-"

"Tell me what you're doing here, Elizabeth, or I'll make you clean the bathrooms for a month."

The red head paused briefly, as if considering if it was worth the price. Obviously it wasn't because the girl continued to walk out of the cabin.

Piper thought wildly, trying to think of a good threat that would make her sister stay. "You'll have to wear purple romper as well!" It wasn't the best, but it worked. Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly, looking at Piper with a horrified expression.

A red head in purple? A purple romper, no less, was a punishment that only Drew would think up.

"What were you doing?" Piper repeated slowly.

Lizzie sighed in defeat and trudged back towards the Hermes Cabin. She moved past her counsellor and wove her way through the messy room until she sat down on some camper's bed. Piper followed curiously.

After a slightly awkward silence, Lizzie began to speak. "This may sound weird to you. I'm not sure if I can explain it myself."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can keep up. Just start at the beginning."

"It's just that- well you know- When I- Ugh! I don't know how to do this!"

"Look, Lizzie. All I want to know is why you are sneaking around the Hermes cabin. Are you trying to prank them back for dropping those flour bombs on us? If you are, you really need to drop it. That happened almost a month ago and Travis said-"

"No, it's not that." Lizzie whispered.

"Then what is it? Are you... I don't know... meeting up with some boy here?"

Piper really just meant for her suggestion to be a joke but when Lizzie's face flushed red, Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no, Lizzie! You can do so much better than him!" Piper yelled. "You need to let that go!"

Last summer, Lizzie was dating a son of Hermes named Caleb. The two of them were almost inseparable until Lizzie discovered Caleb had been cheating on her with a handsome son of- well that was another story. The point was that Lizzie was heart broken, and a result, attempted to get revenge by dating a many boys (usually sons of Hermes) as she could –to put it simply- get her hands on.

"Look, Piper, I know what you maybe thinking, but that isn't actually what I was here for."

"Then what-"

"This boy, he's really sick." Lizzie explained, cutting Piper off. "But he doesn't want anybody to know."

"Sick?" Piper repeated quite confused.

"Yeah, he's really depressed. No one knows about it. He doesn't even know that I know. I just-" Lizzie fell silent and Piper was surprised to see that her half-sister was crying.

Piper pulled the red head into a hug. "It's okay."

"But it's not! I'm afraid that he's going to hurt himself one day, really badly, and no one will notice until it's too late!"

The older daughter of Aphrodite didn't understand how what her younger sibling was telling her was related to her being here, but she said nothing and continued to stroke the Lizzie's red curls.

"I write him letters. That's why I'm here." Lizzie explained as she composed herself. She walked over to the trunk that Piper had seen her at earlier and pulled out a sheet of paper. "They aren't particularly special. I just write silly little things that I had seen today, or sometimes I try to remind him that he's really cool. I just- I want him to know that he isn't alone. That somebody loves him and cares that he's alive."

Piper stared at Lizzie in shock. Could it be possible the girl in front of her, the one who went psycho when she found out her ex was actually gay, the one who was obsessed with hooking up with random guys and breaking their hearts, actually care for someone? As Piper watched the red head tremble slightly as tears slipped down her pale cheeks, she decided that yes, it was possible. And for once, Piper couldn't be for proud to be Elizabeth McCormick's big sister.

**(A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long. School's out now which means more time to write. Hope you all are having a great summer so far! Review! Later, Kris)**


End file.
